Anastasia Gilbert
by I'm-a-Klaus-addict
Summary: Well you heard of the story with Elena and the two Salvatore's well they forgot one Major person. Elena's own twin Stacy! She is an almost identical twin to the cool blonde girl but she is... different. More... guess you have to read to figure it out. Anyhoo what does she do when first Stefan than Damon appears. Will she embrace them or stay away just like Elena wants. Read it plz!
1. Monster, how should I feel?

**"**Stacy, wake up!" I moaned and threw one of my many pillows at her. Direct hit. I smiled and turned over, burying my face in another one. I heard her sigh and then next thing I knew I was on my hard wood floor in a rather rude manner. I moaned in pain but pulled my blanket on top of me and I was all good again.

"Anastasia! Get up or I'll-" She trailed off as I prompt myself on my elbows.

"You'll what?" I challenged sleepily. She looked at me uncertainly and I smirked.

"Exactly so good night." I chirped then curled underneath my blanket.

"It's the first day of school. You need to get off your lazy bum or you will be late!" She yelled exasperated and stalked out of **my** room. Drama Queen much? Jeeze. I groaned and caught my reflection in my full length mirror.

"You do not look good chica." I scowled and painstakingly got on my feet. I jumped in the shower and relaxed at the scalding hot water pouring on my muscles. I tried to wash away my dread with my wild rose body wash. It only worked a bit but I felt better as I reluctantly stepped out, since the water was turning cold. I turned on the blow dryer so my hair was silky and unknotty. My hair was basically the same as Elena's but my was longer, curled into ringlets at the bottom and I had a single purple strip that I had for as long as I could remember. And I couldn't straighten it to save my life. I gave up after many, many attempts in vain. And Elena's hardly ever curls. And while she has those gorgeous lapis lazuli eyes I had violet/gray. More purple than gray though. Margaret loves them. Other than that we are exactly the same. We should since we are twins. Well I might be a little curvier than her but she outshines me with her Golden Girl personality. I stood in front of my closet, not really seeing anything. I must've stood there for about five to ten minutes just staring into space. I snapped out of it when I heard Margaret singing as she hopped down the steps. I smiled ruefully at my door and focused. After a few minutes I finally decided on a gorgeous green silk jacket I had gotten from glorious Paris, my bleached capris shorts, and a golden tank top that seemed to make my creamy skin look tanner than it actually was, Gotta love the magic of clothes. I put on my usual gold gladiator heels, grabbed my single shouldered bag and my IPod before checking myself in the mirror. I sighed and put on my amethyst necklace and looked at the picture stuck on my mirror. It was of me and Elena with mom and dad and a baby Margaret. I smiled sadly at the photo, kissed my fingers and pressed them on my very dead parents. I shook my head then ran out to bound down the stairs skipping two at a time.

"Good morning to all!" I sang and kissed the top of my baby sister head. She smiled at me and I stole her toast.

"Hey!" She cried but gave up when I took a big bite of it. I smirked and hopped on the table, kicking back and crossed my legs as I looked  
>at the stove.<p>

"Aunt Judith." I said in a sing-songy voice. She looked up from the newspaper and gave me a frazzled smile.

"Yes Stacy."

"Something's burning!" I pointed to the stove and she shot up. Me and Margaret laughed as she frantically trashed whatever was in the pot.

"Hope you didn't want oatmeal." She sighed and pushed her head back. I shook my head.

"I'm good with my toast."

"It was mine." Margaret pouted, as childishly as the four year old could. "But you look really pretty today." She smiled at me, eating her Cheerios.

"Aww. So do you munchkin." I cooed. She giggled then rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Where's Elena. Did you know that she barged in my room, waking me up and she even pushed me rudely off my very comfortable bed? She then tried to threaten me! And she is taking a longer time than me! The nerve of that good looking twin!" I ranted.

"Why don't you just leave?" I gasped and my hand covered my hand.

"And leave my twin! That goes against the twin law. I cannot break it!" I said, scandalized.

"There's no such thing." Elena said coolly from the bottom of the stairs. Ah there's the ever popular Ice Queen. That looks like a raspberry sundae with the clothes she bought from our summer vacation.

"Whatever. Come on. Everyone is probably waiting on us." I said, playing with my IPod. She nodded and went to the door.

"Bye Annie! Bye Elena."

"Bye pumpkin." I called back. On our walk I started to do ballet moves to Airplanes by B.O.B.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky, are like shooting stars. Cause I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." I sang and pirouetted to a stop and faced Elena.

"Because I really want, no need, a car." I finished. She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Okay then. Do you have a plan?" I nodded and walked backwards.

"It's foolproof." I bragged.

"Really? Let's hear it." She stopped and crossed her arms.

"Find a hot vampire, make him fall madly in love with me so he'll give me anything I want including a car and live happily ever after in the shadows for all eternity."

"Because that's totally possible." She said sarcastically. She opened her mouth to say something else but she stopped and stared at the old quince tree I was leaning against. I followed her gaze and my eyes widened.

"That is one pretty crow." I said dreamily. Elena didn't say anything so I looked over at her and was shocked to see her drop her book bag to pick up a rock.

"Elena?"

"Get out of here." She said angrily to the bird. My eyes widened at all the anger in her voice.

"Now is not the time to have a mental breakdown." I said worriedly. She ignored me and continued to death glare the poor birdie.

"Go on! Get out of here!" She yelled and threw the stone. I ducked instinctively at the explosion of foliage and wings. It flew close over our heads before giving a harsh croak and flown away. My jaw fell open.

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded and picked up a couple of feathers that was floating down. I started to braid them into my hair. Maybe I can start a new trend. She gave me a look of disgust.

"You don't know where that thing has been." She told me.

"Same thing can be said about you." I said cheerfully but got serious.

"What was that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. She shrugged and fixed her hair.

"I didn't like how it was staring at us." Was all she said before she started to walk again. I sighed but smiled as a group of kids came pouring out a house in laughter. I took a flying leap next to her then took long strides.

"At least we have a story to tell the guys about our own peeping Tom." I giggled. She nodded.

"Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through my window." I sang along with the music on the way to school as the dread started coming back.

* * *

><p>Hi! This is the Vampire Diaries based on the books not the t.v. show. Not that I don't like the show, I mean my name <em>is<em> I'm. .addict. Anyways I will probably forget to put this on every chapter and since it is based on the book and it'll have a lot of things from it; I DON'T OWN _SQUAT_! L.J does and she is an amazing writer! I read the vampire diaries series, the secret circle series, and the night world series and ohmigawd they are just... amazing. Anyways thanks for checking this story out :).

First song is Airplanes by B.O.B and the second is Monster by Meg and Dia


	2. Meet my friends!

CHAPTER 2: We were immediately ambushed as we walked into Robert E. Lee's high school. Such an imaginative school name isn't it? We were greeted with lots of 'hey's' and 'Good to see ya's'. We both nodded politely when something suddenly attacked us and squished us together. I gasped and saw a small head full of red curls. I managed to escape and fully looked back. Did I just say…curls?

"Bonnie! What in the good name of Zeus did you do to your hair?" I demanded, tugging on a curly ringlet. She pulled away from Elena and smiled widely at me before fluffing out her bangs.

"Do you like it? I think it makes me look taller." She said brightly. I pouted.

"But I _like_ midget you. You were the same height in preschool. Brings back the memories." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh ha ha. That's hilarious." She said, sarcasm dripping off every word. I held up my hands.

"Easy wild cat. Just stating a fact." I joked and we both grinned at each other. I missed her. We were bestest of friends in pre that then I made the stupid mistake of introducing her to Elena. Now we have our separate group of friends but we were tied for popularity. Anyways Bonnie was instantly swept away in Elena's charm that she had since she was born. Sigh. It's not fair I say! We remained friends but we were distant and she would always pick Elena not poor little ol' me. Meredith makes me nervous with her knowing eyes and her seriousness. She's too grave for me. It kinda creeps me out. Caroline is a good friend. I mean she hates both of us but she likes me more than Elena. That's a good thing, right? I hope. Then Meredith started spouting some nonsense about us tanning which will never happen in our life. We're as pale as Bonnie here while Meredith was a pretty olive color and Caroline was, well, she was bronze. It went well with her auburn hair though. I rolled my eyes.

"Gotta jet. See ya later." I flashed a peace sign then sprinted out of there. Whenever I'm around them, I get chills. I started over to my groups' usual place; in front of the schools steps. I grinned in relief when I saw everyone there.

"Welcome back baby." Winnie said, raising her latte cup at me. I grinned and swiped it before taking a sip. Ah, I love coffee. She scowled and snatched it back. She was a cute strawberry blonde and yet another shorty. But trust me, she makes up for it with her personality. She has the smallest smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose and the rest is a flawless honey color. Her eyes are to die for. They're this **amazing** green and they sparkle with energy. They look just like the emeralds on her promise ring. I am so jealous. Today she wore a black beanie on her head, dark skinny jeans and a royal purple shirt that has a T-rex holding a Pb&J sandwich. Or at least trying to. They have small arms and all. She also wore these killer wedges. They were black but had these cool golden swirls on them.

Justin is her elder brother by a total of ten months and I swear that dude is a freaking giant. He's already like 6'3" and he is only in high school. That's way taller than my 5'6". Jeeze. He has this wild dark chocolate skater hair with antifreeze colored tips that constantly gets in his eyes. His eyes, his eyes! They are the exact color of a chocolate mint that can melt any girl into a puddle. I knew first hand because he is always using it on me. Jackass. Anyways his eyes are not hazel, they are chocolate-mint. He seemed to gotten a tan this summer. Lucky. Winnie and him are polar opposites but somehow they actually love each other. They never had a fight like ever and frankly it scares me. I don't know how they do it and honestly I don't want to know. The fights Elena and I have are waaay to entertaining to give up. Make war not peace is what I say. Today he was wearing a matching beanie with Winnie and has regular dark denim, a fit white tee shirt with his jacket slung over his shoulder. His Adidas were as scuffed up as ever as he kept rolling his skateboard back and forth idly while he talked to Wisty.

Wisty was one of the major trendsetters in school and one of the sweetest girls you will ever meet. She has long brown locks that fell just past her elbow and she has the freaking Bambi eye thing going on for her with thick eyelashes to match. She is also dating Justin. She and Justin are the cutest couple ever in the history of this school as voted by the school yearbooks ever since freshman year. They've been going strong since junior high and it was clear in his eyes. Today she wore a purple scarf over her dark gray tank. She had high waisted shorts and some jeweled flip flops. Her hair had two chop sticks sticking out a bun as the rest fell down loosely. She gave me a wink before returning to her conversation. Something about her new puppy... which I didn't know she had gotten. How could she not tell me?! I love puppies!

Finally there was Celestial. Celestial was a transfer from New York because her dads' job moved him here like one and a half years ago but she got along great with us right away. She had real golden hair that usually flew wherever it wants to go. Seriously. She doesn't even bother brushing it but doesn't exactly need to since it can't be knotted. We all tried but failed. Amazing. Her eyes were gray like mine but instead of purple covering it she had bits of gold splashing her iris. She looked how I'd imagine a pixie or fairy would look like. She has those dimples that make her look mischievous even when she is dead serious about something, her slender body seems to glide instead of walk, which makes her look even more than her usual gracefulness. She is actually a real ballerina and seriously talented. Today she was wearing a simple green sundress that complimented her figure with her ballet flats. She was stretching, something she does when she gets bored or anxious.

"What's with that long face?" Justin teased and picked me up so he could twirl me around really fast.

"I don't want to go in there. Now put me down!" I shrieked. I can get dizzy real fast sometimes and it really isn't fun for me. He laughed and gently settled me down. I stumbled into Celestial who reached an arm out to steady me.

"So not cool." I moaned. "Wisty control your boyfriend." She rolled her eyes at Justin's puppy dog face.

"Hey, you're still pale." Winny noticed. I smirked warily.

"Thanks." I drawled out.

"Oh no offence but I though you would join me in the honey skin." She held her arm out so we could all compare our skin.

"Honey, I can only dream of your skin. Apollo cursed me to be forever without his skin turning skills." I sighed. They're used to me saying ancient Greek gods names as if they were still here.

"At least you don't burn." Celestial said and rubbed her back, I frowned in sympathy. Sunburns suck. I mean I never had one but Aunt Judith complains. We started up the steps slowly.

"So how were the French cuties?" Wisty finally burst out. Justin gave her an incredulous look and she shrugged innocently. "I can't ask? What is it guys say? You can look but you can't touch?" She said with a smirk and he sighed but brung her closer to him. We all giggled over his possessiveness.

"I need guy friends."

"But none of them would be as hot as us." We struck a pose right there. He snorted.

"Yeah. They'll be better."

"You gotten ruder over the summer. I knew I should've stayed! You are clearly suffering from Stacy withdrawal." I cried and gave him a hug.

"Group hug!" Celestial cried and we all mobbed Justin.

"Help!" He shouted but Winnie muffled it with her hand. He managed to push us away and I laughed.

"Poor baby." I cooed and he shot me the finger. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So, how were they?" Wisty hurriedly asked, trying to distract me. And it worked. I sighed dreamily and thought back to our whole summer of wine, French cuisines and crisp days, and the gardener next door.

"They were alright. The guys I picked weren't that great but the wine was fan-tast-ic." I drawled out. We all laughed but went quiet as we heard a car driving in. And this one actually purrs. We turned around slowly and gaped at the beauty in front of us.

"Jesus." I breathed out. It was a sleek 911 Turbo cruising around the lot.\, drawing lots of attention to whoever it was/

"Did anyone hit the lottery when I disappeared?" I asked incredulously.

"No. Must be a new student." Celestial said thoughtfully.

"Please be a guy. Please be a guy." Winny prayed under her breath with her fingers crossed. I nudged her shoulder and she winked at me. I shaded my eyes from the sun as the newbie stepped out and squealed.

"It's a guy!" I confirmed happily.

"And a hot one at that." Wisty added. Justin's face was one of dismay and she grinned widely.

"But, I have to say, my man is hotter." She giggled and kissed his cheek. He frowned but had to give a grudging smile at her. Celestial grabbed my arm tightly.

"Look at that jacket! It's Italian!" She said excitedly and used me to steady her as she stood on her tip toes.

"How do you know?! He's on the other half of the parking lot!" Winny asked in amazement. She smiled impishly.

"I have an eye for these sort of things." She said mysteriously and went back to looking at the dude.

"Whatever. I need to go. I didn't pick up my schedule the other day," I said and turned around. "So see you guys later?" They nodded and continue to gawk at him. Justin was doing it for Wisty's benefit. That boy is **whipped**.

"Uh oh." I whirled back around.

"What's wrong? Nothing good comes out of 'uh oh'!" I demanded.

"Elena has **that** look on her face." I groaned and face palmed.

"But I _like_ Matt. God dammit Elena." I cursed.

"His heart is going to be broken. You know how much he loves Elena." Winny sighed sadly. I nodded and frowned.

"I gotta go." I said and entered the high school of doom.

Was'sup everyone?! I am supposed to be asleep right now but frankly I don't wanna... sorry. What does the fox say just came on from Youtube. I love the song but if you don't then.. umm.. well :P Don't judge me! Well this chapter was mainly about Stacy's friends which I'm not even sure are even important but whatevs. Well we had mostly all week off. exception monday, last week and I don't really want to go back because I am a procastainator (I think it's spelled like that) and didn't do my homework :/ oops. And apparently we had school on _Saturday _which I obviously didn't go to. I mean **come on!** School on friggin Saturday?! I don't think so. Happy late Forever Alone Day btw. I got an cuddly owl which I'd named Unicorn and a thing of Warheads. And today I got a pacifer of sour candy:) I think I'm going to eat it at school and see what kind of reactions I'll get. Seems promising don't you think? Byyyyyyye!

(2/16/14)


	3. So you're my saviour

CHAPTER 3: I went into the office with a big smile on my face.

"Morning Mrs. Clarke." I greeted and rested my forearms on the counter so I could look over her desk. She smiled cheerfully at me.

"Hello Stacy. How was Paris?" I smiled even more as I remembered my fun summer.

"Glorious. But the jet lag I had was not so glorious and I missed picking up my schedule." I hinted. She smiled in understanding and started to look through her computer system for my scheldule. Someone came up behind me but Mrs. Clarke held up one finger for them to wait. While she was looking for my time table, I used this opputrtunity to turn around and grinned widely once I saw who it was.

"You're the newbie!" I said in delight. He looked up and seemed to be taken aback.

"Excuse me?" He said with a slight accent. Sounds… Italian. Awesome, he's foreign! I quickly looked him over. He was gorgeous! He had curly dark hair and his facial structure was one of a **god**! The cheekbones, the nose, the lips… but I couldn't see his eyes. He has sun glasses on. Who wears sunglasses inside? Well besides me that is. and only when I spent the whole night on the computer, watching various videos. I held out my hand and he slowly shook it like he didn't know what to do with it. Or maybe he is a bit of a germophobe. I hope not because I love giving hugs to people!

"No offence or anything. We just don't get many newbies around here. The last one was my friend Celestial and that was over a year and a half ago. I'm Stacy Gilbert and I am so, _so_ sorry for you."

"Why?" He asked instantly. I looked at him weird. He sounds scared for some reason. I shook it off and leaned to the side to see a lot of girls outside. Including my almost clone. I rolled my eyes and faced him again.

"My twin Elena has her eye out for you. And what she wants, she gets. Always." I scowled. "No matter who she has to hurt. She is very irritating. So if you see a girl like me but with blue eyes and straighter hair without my fabulous streak, it's not me. Hey, I just realized I don't know your name." I realized.

"Stefan Salvatore." He said shortly.

"Ooo. So you're my savior." He tilted his head and I laughed.

"Salvatore means savior in Italian right?" He nodded and gave me a small smile. My grin widened. I gotten the newbie to smile at me! Mission completed!

"Here you go Stacy." Mrs. Clarke finally said and handed it to me.

"Thanks Mrs. C." I said cheekily and swiped a few of her candies from her desk dish. She shook her head at me but let it go like always. I've been known to take whatever candy I could and I was like the only one who was able to get away with it because of my 'sweet' personality and whatnot. She looked over at Stefan than back at me with faint repression.

"Turning him against your sister already?" She scolded. I shrugged.

"All I said was true."

"She likes to exaggerate. Elena Gilbert is a lovely girl."

"In public. She is a total ice queen." I argued and sighed. No one ever believes me. I shifted my strap on my bag and headed to the door. I stopped when I got to the handle my hand resting on it before I made a quick decision.

"Good luck Stefan. You're going to need it." I said darkly and pushed the door open. I popped one of the candies and moaned quietly at the taste. Butterscotch, my favorite. I started to walk away but Elena quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Oww!" I yelped and threw her arm off me.

"What's your problem?" I demanded and rubbed my arm. She gripped my arm really tight. You could see the imprint of her hand on it! She looked at me angrily.

"What's my problem? What's your problem?" She demanded back.

"What?"

"That!" She gestured to the office, or most likely Stefan, wildly. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at him.

"He better not take my candies." I said dangerously. She snapped her fingers in my face.

"Anastasia Rose Gilbert!" My eyes widened. Did she just bring out my full name? I think she did. Well two can play this game.

"Elena Lillian Gilbert!" I shot back, my cheeks turning pink. "We were just talking, chill. His name is Stefan Salvatore meaning he's Italian and I warned him about you." I said angrily. Her mouth fell open.

"What? Why?" I yanked my hair so I didn't do anything I would regret or get in trouble for later. More the last one though.

"Because you're you and _**ugh**_! I need to get to class." I groaned and turned the other way. I saw Stefan coming out and his eyes widened at my appearance. My cheeks red with anger, my eyes narrowed and hair a mess plus the nice red mark on my arm. I looked like a hot mess in a matter of minutes. This is so not good for my rep. I faced him as I almost was out of view from him.

"Watch out." I said darkly. He nodded and started walking towards Elena. She prepped herself up but it was all worthless when he just walked past her without even looking. I burst out into laughter and I tried to stifle out, hurrying to Algebra 2.

"What happened?" Justin demanded, sitting on top of his desk. I walked over to him and used his shoulder to quiet my laughter.

"Stefan totally snubbed Elena in the hall!" I cried quietly into his ear.

"The newbie?" I nodded and wiped away my tears. He started to laugh which made me start laughing again which made everyone in the class start to look at us weird.

"Nothing to look at people." I gasped and tried to calm myself down. Justin grinned at me.

"I'm starting to like this dude." I nodded in agreement as Mr. Elswood called attention.

It's Friday and an update so hip hip hooray! I am falling asleep and it's like a quarter to four... in the afternoon, I should probably stop falling asleep in Mr. Morrison's class but it is his fault for putting me in the back and keeping the lights off like 95% of the time... Oh well. So, so far straight A's for the first part of the second semester and I get a BIG bed! So excited :) Well thanks for reading this!


	4. But it's so pretty!

CHAPTER 4:

Algebra went by fast and as did the others. I ran out of English trying to hurry to lunch. I am starving! In my hurry, I collided into Stefan and fell on my butt. This is so typical of me. Maybe I should pin a sign on me saying that I'm a klutz and doesn't watch out for people. Just to give everyone, especially the newbies, a warning for once.

"Owwie." I whined, sprawled on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately, all bashfully and offered his hand. I took it and hopped up. Such a gentleman. I like him!

"S'okay. It's my fault anyways as usual. I'm starving and I was rushing to my friends because I need my source of amusement for the day." I said, blushing. "So how's your first day at our humble abode?" I smirked, changing the subject. He laughed and rubbed his neck.

"It's fine. Better than I had first expected." I snorted and he looked at me questioningly.

"It's school. Nothing is ever worse than this hell. What did you expect? To forever be a loser?" I ruffled up his hair. He removed my hand but gave a tiny smile.

"Something among those lines." He said seriously. I shook my head adamantly.

"You're too pretty to be a loser. Why do you think I talk to you?" I flipped my hair over my shoulder in a snobbish way. He looked stunned for a second but caught onto the fact that I was joking.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. I smiled then noticed something that seemed very odd to me.

"Why aren't you heading to lunch? I know the food isn't all that good but it's still something." I asked. He glanced behind him quickly than at me, shrugging,

"I'm not that very hungry today." My eyes widened. Not hungry? There is no such thing! Plus we have vending machines filled with all sorts of goodies, who can resist?!

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern. He nodded firmly.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyways I thought I would check out the library. See if they have anything good." I nodded slowly.

"If that's what you want. See you later?" He nodded and started to walk again. I watched him go with worry. Aren't there diseases that make you starve without you noticing? But knowing me, I'm probably over reacting but still! When he disappeared I sighed and turned around, almost slamming right into Caroline. She gave me a look through slit eyes so I smiled nervously at her.

"Was'sup Care?" I asked. She frowned at me.

"Stay away from Stefan."

"What? We're just friends if even that. We just met this morning!." I said, stunned. She looked at me closely.

"I don't care. He's mine so stay away." She hissed and leaned back. "Do that and there won't be any problems, okay?" She gave me a feline smile and walked away. I stood there stunned and then gave her the bird behind her back. I stomped outside where my gang always met up for lunch under an old oak tree. I sighed and slid down the rough bark. Damn drama and it's only the first day of school.

"What's the matter?" Wisty asked. I shook my head.

"Caroline." Was all I said as I put my head in my hands. After a few moments I looked around and groaned.

"I forgot to make a lunch and I'm starving! Oh I **hate** first days!" I hit my head. I don't eat cafeteria food. I just can't, it's makes me actually sick. I always been that way so they knew not to suggest that. And I am too lazy to get back up and go to the vending machines anyway.

"You can have half of my sandwich." Justin suggested and gave me the half. I smiled in thanks and laid on the ground, laying my feet vertically on the trunk.

"You're the best babe." I grinned and took a bite out of the peanut butter and honey sandwich. I moaned at the taste. I love these sandwiches!

"I love your mom." I said with my mouth still for of the sandwich. Who cares if I'm being rude? I'm expressing my love.

"That's because she loves you even more then her own children. I swear you casted your evil spell on her like you did us so we can't leave you even though we all tried multiple times." Winny whined. I grinned and put a finger to my lips. They all thought I was something of a witch ever since like 3 grade when I made a gang of bullies go away by saying just a few words and since they couldn't hear what I said and we were all into Sabrina the Teenage witch at the time, they jumped into conclusions and called witch. Not that I protested that to much.

"Can't tell my secrets." I whispered to her secretively and laughed, looking through the window. We were right next to the 'royal table' where Elena and her minions always sat.

"Caroline isn't there but Francis is." I noted suspiciously and got on my knees to see better.

"How peculiar." Celestial sang and I waved at Francis. She blushed bright red and hesitantly waved back before quickly putting her hand down. Elena looked at her in confusion and followed her gaze to me. I arched an eyebrow at her. She scowled and waved me off. I flipped her off and stuck out my tongue. Bonnie covered her mouth so Elena didn't know about my rude gestures. I winked at her and settled back down.

"Something tells me that Francis is there because of a certain Italian." Justin wiggled his eyebrows before throwing a grape up in the air before catching it perfectly in his mouth.

"Oh, my turn!" I said and opened my mouth. He aimed it and it bounced off my nose. I caught it before it hit the ground and popped it in my mouth.

"I win." I said cheerfully. They scoffed.

"Cheater, cheater. Pumpkin eater." Wisty waggled her finger in a sing songy voice. I gasped,

"I do not eat my little sister! That is a form of cannibalism and is heavily frowned upon in society." I said scandalized. Winny rolled her eyes before they widened.

"Wow. Look at the size of that crow." Winny gasped and we all looked up. My eyes widened.

"That's the crow from this morning." I gasped and touched the feathers.

"Huh?"

"We saw it on our walk to school and Elena completely freaked out and threw a rock at the poor thing. That's the bird where I got my feathers from." I said and lifted my feathered braided hair as proof up to compare. We all looked at the bird with interest.

"It sure is big." Celestial noted nervously. I nodded and tilted my head.

"I think it's kinda cute. Do you think that Aunt Judith will let me keep him?"

"No!" They all said together. I sighed.

"You're right. She's is so stingy about me owing pets since the Elizabeth incident. Maybe I should smuggle it in. Look how pretty it is!"

"It's looks to creepy Stacy. If you do that, we'll put it in a bag and give it to the cats." Winny scolded and hit the top of my head.

"Whatever." I huffed. They would probably do it too. Jerks.

"Do you have Tanner this year?" Wisty asked, changing the subject quickly. And it worked so I looked at my schedule and groaned at what I saw.

"I take that as a yes. When?"

"7 period. European History. Mr. B. Tanner."

"His name isn't Bob!"

"You sure?" I asked, confused. I swear his name is Bob.

"Yes! And anyways it won't be so bad because Celestial has him then too. Now come on. The bell is going to ring and I'm aiming to not get in trouble on the first day for once,." I groaned but got up and brushed off the dirt and leaves.

"Let's go." I grumbled and with one last look at the crow, we headed inside. Maybe I should get help from Margaret. She loves animals.

I'm terrible I know, Sue me. Life has been... well life. Well I got a new kitten a couple weeks ago and it is presently clawing and trying to eat my arm as I type. She already gave me quite a few scratches so that's fantastic. I got my phone and laptop token away which made me realize how reliant I am on my phone since the first couple days I ended up crying myself to sleep. I'm so pathetic. I couldn't live in the days before technology, the week from Hell proven that, Anyways, have anyone ever been on ? It's a different kind of google and it's hilarious when I type in my name and click on my wattpad bio and see how they changed it. It was so weird :) Well here's the newest chapter and I promise I'll _try _to be quicker next time. Don't kill me if I don't though. Eep!

(5-10-14)


	5. Stupid Bob

CHAPTER 5:

Seventh period came faster than I appreciated and of course I was late by like three minutes! Three friggin minutes! Ugh.

"So glad you decided to grace us with your presence Miss. Gilbert." Mr. Tanner sneered. My eyes narrowed but my smile never faltered.

"Any time." I chirped and quickly slid in a desk behind Bonnie. She gave me a small smile as I walked by. I nodded back and turned to see who was in here. I spied Bonnie, Matt, Tyler gross, Caroline, oh Sue Carson was here. She was my bestie in middle school, Elena and Stefan. I spotted Celestial in the very back as usual. Interesting class this was going to be this year. I smirked and slouched in my seat. I winked at Stefan who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Guess Elena already made her move. At least she sat in front of him so she couldn't do any more damage to my newfound, foriegn friend. My smirk quickly melted to a frown as Tanner started his 'lesson'.

'He's being completely unfair!' I thought angrily as he got to poor Bonnie after terrorizing half the class. I mean it's the first day of school; we don't know these things yet! He is supposed to teach it before he quizzed us!

"See what I mean? You think you're pretty hot stuff; you're seniors now, ready to graduate. Well, let me tell you, some of you aren't ready to graduate kindergarten. Like this!" My grip tightened on my pencil as he gestured to Bonnie and it snapped clean in half my hand. Crap.

"No idea about the French Revolution. Thinks Marie Antoinette was a silent film star." I shot up then causing everyone to stare at me. I glared daggers at the man who called himself our teacher and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me sir but we didn't spend all summer pouring over stuff that we didn't know would be possibly learned this year. You see we actually have lives and spent time having fun since some of us are going to be adults pretty soon and going to turn into a boring adult like yourself. We're teenagers. We thrive for fun not wasting precious summer time learning things. It's the first day of school too. Shouldn't you be teaching us the material before you test us?" I challenged dangerously. Bonnie stared at me in gratitude as Elena and Celestial hit their head on their desks, groaning.

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" Mr. Tanner said angrily.

"No. I'm telling you to give us a break." I shot back.

"Anastasia." Elena moaned.

"Go to the principal's office right now!" He said tearing off the pink slip that already had my name stamped on it. I'm not sure rather to feel flattered or insulted. "And Anastasia?" I looked up from packing my bag angrily as the class watched in silence. Caroline had a big stupid smirk on her too bronze face.

"Yes Mr. Tanner?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Detention." He said smugly. I scowled at him and snatched the slip out of his hand. As I walked to the door, I turned to face Elena.

"Don't tell Aunt Judith!" I yelled at her then slammed the door as loud as I could. Through the window I saw her grimace and put her head in her hands as she turned red in embarrassment. Mr. Tanner was already spouting some nonsense about the Renaissance with a smirk to compete with Caroline's. I turned to the hall to the office instantly. I knew the way to Mrs. Montgomery's pretty well from past experiance. Mrs. Clarke spotted me as soon as I walked in and tsked her tongue at me. I smiled sweetly at her and opened my mouth.

"I'll get the principal." She said, beating me to the punch. I laughed.

"You know me so well."

"Well who was it this time?"

"Tanner." I said and popped a few more of her butterscotchy deliciousness into my mouth. She sighed and stared at me.

"I still don't understand how you won't gain anything with all the junk you eat." She said enviously. I shrugged and leaned on the counter, facing the door. We had this discussion every year when I eat my heart out in goodness while she looked on while we waited for Mrs. M to call me in.

"It's both a gift and a curse. I won't gain but I can lose if I try really hard so never. It's a mystery."

"But it's no mystery why you're here." Mrs. M said from her doorway with her arms crossed. I grinned.

"That's my cue." I said and pushed myself away.

"Good afternoon Mrs. M. How are Bill and Randy?" To lessen some confusion on why I am so friendly with the enemy is because I always babysat her kids while she is out, now for 7 years and also because I get called in her office since I started in Freshmen year. So basically we had lots of time to talk and get friendly while Elena barely knows Mrs. M's last name. Elena is just rude.

"Good. They missed you this summer. Randy lost his first tooth last week."

"Good for him. Already raking in the cash. I hope he bought some yummy candy with it." She smiled at me but turned serious in a split second.

"Why are you here?" She asked tiredly. I paused from going through her candy jar and shrugged.

"Mr. Tanner is a jerk. Hey, did you see that he already stamped it before I got here?" She nodded from the slip.

"I know. I had given your problem teachers the stamp so they didn't cramp their hand up from writing it too many times."

"Hey!" I cried but laughed.

"Now I'm serious. Tell me what is the reason this time." I rolled my eyes. Spoil sport.

"He was making the whole class embarrassed and stupid because we didn't know that Marie Antoinette was a queen in France and one of her most famous quotes was 'Let them eat cake!' who also was murdered in her young age and is said to be one of the prettiest woman during that time that spent way to much time shopping. Among other things he didn't bother teaching or even mentioning before quizzing us on the first day, may I add. So I told him to slow his roll and give us a break." I said as I looked outside. Some kids were already outside. Lucky peasants. She arched her eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Also gave me a detention." I pulled that crumpled slip from my pocket and placed it in front of her. She sighed and rubbed her temples as I stared expectantly at her.

"Tell you what, don't get in trouble for a whole week, one whole week Stacy!, and we can pretend this meeting never happened, detention included. Deal?"

"Deal!" I hastily took it. You'd be a fool not to.

"Now get outta here." She shooed me away as the bell rung.

"I'm going, I'm going." I laughed and sprinted out of there.

"Bye Mrs. M! Bye Mrs. C!" I tossed over my shoulder as I exited the office. I ran all the way till I was outside. Everyone but the newbies already made a path for my first-day-of-school-bolt but luckily the elders pulled them out the way as I came speeding through.

"Freedom!" I cried as I was greeted with fresh air. I spotted Elena walking away so I ran to her barely panting. Good to know I stayed somewhat in shape.

"Skipping out on Tanner?"

"Nope. Mrs. M let me free as long as I stayed away from her for a week." She nodded and we were lost in our thoughts the rest of the way

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well in less than 24 hours, I will have to go to the airport and fly across the country to visit my grandma. I'm going to Washington state from boring ol' North Carolina :) _(lies! I'm doing it to get away from my brother but shhh) _Sooo hi! Haven't updated in forever. I'm good btw. I passed all my classes this year with straight A's except for that one measly B that was 2 points away from an A in World History so blegh. My Birthday was the 7th and it was fantastic. Went to the aquarium with my cousin who was born the same day as me and I got to touch a bamboo shark, horseshoe crab and a seasnail and they all felt _really _weird. For presents a good majority of it was Doctor Who stuff and by majority I mean only 3 presents out of the stack was non-related. :D Well I'm done for now sooo I'm going to click the update button now. BYYYYYE!

7/15/14


	6. Stefan's mind workings or something

CHAPTER 6:

Why are there two of them? That question kept repeating in Stefan's head as he hurried away from the school full of blood filled teens. His jaw started to ache again so he went faster. Once he was far away from the closest human, he gave into his hunger. After catching a young buck he fed quickly. He didn't notice that it was drained before it was too late. He winced as he let it gently fall to the ground. That was the second time today.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to the lifeless animal and started to walk away. He shook his head as that damned question popped back in his head. Stacy was nothing like Katherine. He winced at the name. The pain was still fresh even after 500 years. But she and Elena look so much like her. Elena was the exact copy of her while Stacy had some tweaks to her appearance. Her purple eyes were filled with mirth but had a hidden pain no one could really see. Her figure was more filled out and Katherine defiantly didn't have a purple streak in her lovely old gold hair. And it wasn't curly towards the end as well. Stacy was accepting and seemed fun loving. She certainly had a sense of humor. She even made himself laugh which hadn't happened in a long, **long** time. But it was clear she had a temper as was evident to her reaction in Mr. Tanner's class. Even when he made a stand, the man didn't seem as harsh towards him as he was with Stacy. She seemed to hate the way he treated his students and made a stand and it wasn't the first time she did so. Her eyes were so cold he was reminded of his brother again. Stefan mentally slapped himself. Stop bringing up bad memories, he berated himself as he stepped into the boarding house.

"How was your first day of school, boy?" Mrs. Flowers asked dusting some pictures that hung from the wall.

"It was alright, signora." He said automatically. She chuckled as he headed upstairs but didn't say anything else. He closed the door to the attic and laid out on his bed and began to think of the mystery of the Gilbert twins again. He couldn't think of Elena without remembering century's old pain so he focused on Stacy. Besides the hair and eyes she was almost the exact copy of… her twin. That was normal, right? But why did they both look like his old… friend. It was uncanny. They even had the same voice. But after analyzing the things she had said, he realized that Stacy did have a slight playful tone no matter what mood she was in. But her smell was overwhelming. She smelled of wild roses and just plain earth in the greatest of ways. It was curious but very delicious. It was all the impossible smells; sunshine, summer breezes, ocean spray, rich soil among others. He groaned and pinched himself as he imagined the different ways he could get her alone. He couldn't think like that!

He got up and started pacing around the room. Why was he being so obsessed over her? He wasn't interested in her as more than a friend but he strangely felt very protective over her. This was getting out of hand very fast. Maybe he should just go back to Florence, to his old hiding spot. But he imagined Stacy's sad face and he growled and threw a chair against the wall. A few moments later Mrs. Flowers knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" She asked through the door as calm as always. Scowling he made his way to the door and opened it halfway so she didn't see the mess he had stupidly made.

"Everything is fine. Sorry for disturbing you." He apologized. She smiled at him.

"It's no trouble." She waved off. "But just curious, what was that noise?" She asked with a knowing look on her face.

"I accidently knocked over the chair." He said easily with abashment in his voice. It was the truth, in a way. She nodded slowly.

"Do you want dinner tonight?" She flicked her hand towel over her shoulder. He smiled gently at the small woman in front of him.

"No thank you signora. I am not that hungry tonight." He said as always. She nodded and headed back down but stopped him from closing the door.

"Oh and next time you 'knock over' one of my chairs, please don't break it to pieces." She laughed at his face and went back down. He closed the door and smiled ruefully. He can't get anything past her. Well besides the fact he was a creature of evil. He sat on the bed and rubbed his face. He glanced outside to see the sun was setting. Maybe he should go hunting one last time. He did have to go to school, after all.

I heard Elena get up earlier than usual. I looked blearily at my alarm clock and groaned. Didn't she understand the concept of sleep? I rolled over on the other side of my pillow and closed my eyes. Why is she even getting up? It's not like she has a date…Matt. I shot up in my bed then sighed. She's going to break it off today. I saw her pass my door quietly as to not wake up anyone. I scowled at her but hopped up to take a quick shower. I picked out a pretty white sundress that flowed out like I was dancing like a ballerina even when I stood still. Underneath I put on my cheerleader shorts so I didn't feel naked. I shoved my feet in my black gladiator heels. As I walked down, I was braiding the top of my head but let the rest flow down, I ran out wanting to watch out for poor Matt. When I caught up to them, I saw my dear twin toss herself at him. My eyebrows shot up especially when she punched him. Hmm. Maybe she's bi polar. That would make a whole lot of sense. They continued to talk till Matt _finally _noticed me and waved me forward. My face brightened as Elena rolled her eyes.

"Matthew!" I squealed and hopped in his arms. He laughed and twirled me around before setting me down. I grinned widely but shoved Elena a bit with a narrowed look. She glared at me but didn't say anything to me about my shoving.

"So now you're single, did you know males are particularly attracted to females with rare eye colors?" I said happily. He chuckled.

"Now even single for five minutes and you're already trying to make a move on me. Smooth." My eyes widened innocently.

"I was not. I was just stating a fact. Besides, you have horrible taste in women. I mean you kissed her." I stage whispered, pointing to Elena. She stuck her tongue out at me,

"But she is almost your identical copy."

"No she isn't. I'm the better version! Purple is the way to go, every time." I cheered and hopped in his back. He automatically lifted his arms to make sure I didn't fall off.

"He is a keeper. Your loss Elena." I sang as we continued to the café. I think Matt promised Elena some breakfast. School was boring and I was so close to breaking my deal with Mrs. M several times and it was technically the first day! I was not going to last long. So I was already in a bad mood when I started to my favorite class ever! Yay. My scowl deepened as I saw the two most obnoxious guys ever in our school, Tyler Smallwood and Dick Carter, block Stefan's path.

"Excuse me." He said in that detached voice of his and tried to step around them but they blocked his way again. I stepped forward and gave them a hate-filled glare.

"Tyler, Richard! Out the way." I ordered. They looked over my head.

"Did you hear anything?" Dick asked pretending to be searching for something. I glared daggers at them. I was only a couple inches smaller than them! If only looks could kill.

"Not a single thing." Tyler laughed and Dick joined. I clenched my fists.

"Get out of our way." I seethed. Stefan put a calming hand on my shoulder and I took deep breaths. Tyler smirked and leaned towards me.

"Or what, sweet cheeks?" He whispered. I pulled my fist back but Stefan caught it and shook his head at me. I pouted. He just had to spoil my fun.

"Is there a problem here?" Matthew voice said behind me and I sighed in relief. His face was as hard as a rock as he glared at the first class jerks. They scowled but slunk away. I grinned at Matt.

"You're looking more appealing by the minute." I flirted harmlessly. He laughed and put his arm around me as we walked into the classroom. Elena was already there and looked at us in interest. Well mostly Stefan. Control yourself girl. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Stefan's desk. Matt stood there awkwardly and messed with the change in his pocket. I smirked.

"Just say whatever you want to say." I prompted and lightly kicked the back of his calf. He rolled his eyes but got his courage. I snickered but then spaced out. There was something about…football I think. Maybe he was asking Stefan to watch him play and where his jersey. Nah, I still need him to become part of the family. Maybe I can get Aunt Judith to dump Robert. I smiled to myself and started doodling as Bonnie walked in with Caroline and the lecture began. I saw Bonnie passed a note to give to Elena and my interest perked. Elena read it and shook her head, face determined. I sighed and prompt my head up with my hand. Poor Stefan. I casted a sympathetic look to him which he saw and looked questioningly at me. I just smiled and returned to doodling an eye. I made it dark but made it look deep. It seemed to hide a secret and superiority. Kinda like the crow's as weird as that is. Stefan saw it and his eyes widened in shock. But also had a trace of recognition. I tilted my head at him and he just shook his head at me. I didn't press on it but I saw him give me strange glances the rest of class. When the hour long of torture was finally over I sighed in relief. It was loud and made Mr. Tanner give me a dirty look. I smirked and started to pack my stuff up. As I turned towards Stefan I saw Elena block him like those two jocks did in the beginning of class. I scowled at her and mouthed that I was sorry to Stefan who was looking mighty uncomfortable. She started blabbing about something about the welcoming committee. Celestial stood beside me and sighed.

"So she is using that approach." She said and gave Stefan a look of pity. I nodded and sat on my desk so people could leave as she sat beside me. He looked quickly over to Matt and made a quick decision.

"You said tryouts were today?" He asked. Matt nodded helplessly as she continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"Then I better get going. Maybe you could show me the way." Matt frowned but nodded slowly seeing as he was trapped.

"Well…sure. Come on." I winced as they walked away.

"Ouch." Celestial muttered as Elena practically fled from the room where Caroline was barely hiding her glee. I gave Celestial a desperate look and she nodded and gently pushed me to the door.

"Go. She needs you more than we do." She said softly and I nodded but I stopped in front of Caroline.

"Stop being such a prick. You used to be our friend but now you're a snobby stuck up-" Celestial coughed loudly. I nodded and glared,

"Lay off my sister or else." I threatened and stalked away with my head held high. They all know I always carry out my promises and that was defiantly one. I burst out the school and saw Elena's fair head hurrying away.

"Elena!" I yelled and tried to catch up but she ran even faster. After five minutes I stopped seeing as she wasn't going to slow down anytime soon. I panted, trying to catch my breath. There was a reason we were on track and we showed it today, Elena especially. After my breathing returned to normal I sighed and turned on my heel. I have a feeling on where she was going. Off to the cemetery we go!

Apparently I skipped a chapter so sorry! Here is the chapter that is supposed to be number 6 which I stupidly forgot about and I apologize. I'll put the chapter that was previously up back up in a few so see you then. Oh and Stefan is still going to like Elena not Stacy if you were curious or not. I like the idea of Stacy and Damon personally. :D

7/15/14 (10/2/14) - I am so ashamed right now. I had fallen waaay behind :(


	7. Don't be creepy in a cemetery

CHAPTER 7:

I smiled as I entered the new cemetery part. I had picked some wild violets and even a few sprigs of baby breath I found on the walk here. It was a long walk, considering it was on the edge of town but me and Elena used to come every weekend since that day, three long years ago. Margaret was only a year old but me and Elena saw, experienced, and remembered everything. I saw my parents die. Doesn't that sound all creepy and depressing? Once I was entered through the gate, I smiled widely. I love cemeteries. Especially the old part. But I frowned a little when I saw it was growing wild over there. It still looked beautiful, don't get me wrong, but it made me sad to see how people didn't really care about that part. It's part of this town's history and they needed just as much respect as the other occupants here. I smiled slightly at it though. I was perfectly at ease with all this death around here as strange and creepy that sounds. I'm just a strange and creepy girl! I walked well more likely danced over to the headstone where GILBERT was stated boldly. I gently laid the flowers down.

"Hiya momma, daddy." I greeted and laid down across their grave. I sighed and closed my eyes, getting lost in the music of my IPod I had drew out on the walk here. Right now, I am so thankful for my battery on it. It's just amazing.

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope but failure's all you know. Remember all the sadness and frustration. Let it go. Let it go." I sang along with the chorus. I love this song, I don't know why but I do. Probably because Elena's hates it because it makes her feel depressed. It has the opposite effect on me. Weird. I was humming the song when I felt someone come up beside me.

"Fancy meeting you here, twin." I greeted without opening my eyes or breaking my concentration. I felt her scowl.

"Really? That song again?" She asked, annoyed. I smiled gently and turned it up so she could hear it more clearly. But it was over in ten seconds so I turned it off.

"How did you know?" She finally asked lowering herself beside me. I rolled to my side and propped myself on my left arm, staring serenely at her.

"You were upset and angry and confused and didn't want anyone to see. Where else would you go?" I raised my eyebrow. She gave a short laugh.

"I'd say that you know me better than I do but you would already know that, wouldn't you?" She teased but fell solemn. I sighed and sat up fully and leaned against the headstone waiting for her to come out with it. She let out a sharp gasp of pain. Here comes the over dramatic scene.

"He rejected me in front of everybody! In front of Caroline! He treated me like I was a disease. No one has ever done that to me before and it hurt!" She said bewildered. I shrugged and a teasing grin grew on my face.

"Maybe he isn't into blue eyes. Purple are the way to go, I always say." I joked. She threw grass at me.

"Stop trying to hit on all the guys I like!" She said. I faked moaned.

"But you pick all the hot guys." She giggled and shoved me to the side.

"Oomph." I hit the ground. Hope this doesn't stain my dress. Maybe I should've thought this through more. Grass is a pain to get out white though not as much as blood…

"I see them! At the usual place." I heard Bonnie call to someone, most likely Meredith. I groaned and knocked my head back down. There went the twin bonding time that was so painfully few these days.

"I worry about you two. Honestly I do."

"Hello Meredith, Bon bon. What brings you here on this fine night?" They rolled their eyes and plopped down next to Elena, focusing on her instead of moi. Why do I even try? It was silent for a few more moments till Elena started her self-pity thing again and her friends started to try and make her feel better as they are typically obliged to do.

"I'm sorry about what happened. It was really terrible." Bonnie said softly which caused me to smirk and prop myself on my elbows.

"And your middle name is Tact. It couldn't have been that bad, Elena."

"Actually it was a complete disaster and her middle name is Lillian. Who would name their child Tact? Poor, poor child."

"Oh hush Stacy for once in your life!" Meredith snapped. I huffed and got up to straighten some of the graves out. Because I am respectful when I can be! If only people believe that when I tell them.

"She's right about this. But I don't care. I'm finished with him." I'll give her 5 minutes with that unlikely goal of hers.

"Elena!"

"It's true. He obviously thinks he's oh so better than us Americans. So he can take those sunglasses and-" She didn't get to finish because her friends burst out into laughter as I frowned. Stefan didn't think he was better than anyone; he's just antisocial like me when one of my favorite shows end for the season. They are being ridiculously judgmental about him which isn't nice at all. I sighed and looked longingly at the old part of the cemetery but I had to stay put until it was bright and sunny again. I continued my job till I heard Bonnie start to talk something about a paper and druids. I popped back in and looked at Bonnie curiously.

"On the what now?"

"Droo-ids. The weird old people who built the Stonehenge and did magic and stuff in ancient England. I'm descended from them and that's why I'm physic." She said proudly. My interest perked at her words.

"I heard you gave Elena a palm reading on the first day of school and it kinda described our resident newbie so do you think maybe you can give me one? I want to know what my future is going to hold." I said pleadingly, giving her puppy eyes. Her face turned from proud to nervous and she started to fidget.

"_Please_ Bonnie? Pretty please with Oreos and cherries and blood syrup on top?" She burst into laughter at my words.

"Blood syrup? What's that?" She asked between giggles

"Strawberry syrup. But that sounds so boring so I changed it to blood syrup when I was very small."

"Oh yeah! When we were little, she always asked for bloody milk when we went out to eat. I was never sure if mom and dad were going to laugh at her or put her in time out. The wait staff always stared at us weird." Elena remembered and laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"That was kinda the point. I liked to weird people out even then." Was all I said before looking at Bonnie hopefully again. She sighed reluctantly and I smiled in triumph.

"Give me your hand." I smiled sweetly at her and did as she asked, palm side up. She gazed at it intently and slowly traced the lines. I stifled a giggle because apparently I'm ticklish there and looked at Elena and Meredith. Elena looked bored and Meredith was biting her lip, looking at Bonnie in concern. The physic in question then raised her head and stared at me but wasn't _looking_ at me.

"I see darkness. Pure darkness but there is a shining light in there, burning bright. It's you! You chase away all the darkness and make everything light again but not without price. A young death is certain for you and it will be painful. Why is your future so full of misery?" She blinked slowly at me before fainting. I stared at her in shock and my mouth opened and closed multiple times. I'm sure I resembled a fish right then.

"What did you do?" Meredith demanded and pushed me out the way to get to Bonnie.

"I- I didn't do anything. She, she was lying right? Pl- please tell me it was a joke." I stammered and looked at Elena pleadingly but she wasn't much help as she stared at me in what I could only describe as horror. I gulped nervously then stood and ran out there as soon as I could. They didn't call me back, not like I would've listened. I ran all the way to Wickery bridge before collapsing on the ground. I drew in my knees and tried to go over what just happened. Bonnie must've been pulling a trick to freak me out. It was just a stupid prank. I repeated to myself but I couldn't really believe my words. I was full of dread over what happened. I tried to calm my breathing but the hairs on the back on my neck prickled. I slowly turned around and what I saw there made me let out a bloodcurdling scream…

* * *

><p>So that's that... Yay? I don't even remember what my authors note was last time so lets wing it. Well one thing my laptop completely fried. As in dead. No more :( So i had to get a new one and I still prefer my old one I think. *sigh* we had an excellant 2 year run. I got green contacts so that's fabulous! And I redyed my hair. At first it was supposed to be a dark green so we bleached the pink but there was still a section of pink somehow and it was bright which made no sense to me. But no deal, the green would cover it up right? Wrong, When we finished, my hair was a mix of pink, purple, blue, green with a tiny bit of blond. So redid it a few weeks later and now it's still a blue-ish turqouise color and not the dark green I bought. So that was interesting -_-. And I can't think of anything else to say besides that Snorg Tees are amazing and I wish I had the money to buy some of the shirts. Seriously, I love their designs. Sooo umm bye!<p>

9/29/14


	8. Elena's talking

CHAPTER 8;

I felt better after I managed to get my best friends to swear a blood oath to help me get Stefan but when I looked over at the flowers Stacy left by our parents, I felt a stab of guilt.

"We should probably go after Stacy. It's getting dark out." Bonnie spoke up softly. Maybe I can get Stacy to do the blood oath too. She always follows through with her promises without fail. I nodded but Bonnie kept going on.

"There's an evil presence here after all and it wants Elena but I'm sure Stacy would suffice nicely."

"What on earth are you talking about McCullough?" Meredith demanded but she was drowned out by a horrifying scream that ripped through the cemetery and we all jumped up quickly.

"Stacy!" I screamed and rushed off in the direction of the scream.

"Elena hold on!" Meredith called behind me but I couldn't focus on her. Not when my twin could possibly be in danger. I just can't lose any more family. I just can't! I arrived at Wickery Bridge in moments but when I got there I had to put a hand over my mouth to mute the scream that was threatening to escape.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie screeched as Meredith and she finally caught up and they gaped at the sight in front of us. Stacy was there but there was so much blood. All at once, as if given an unspoken cue, we all rushed to my sister to try and help her. Meredith checked her pulse, Bonnie tried to staunch the bleeding and I was there holding her hands begging her to wake up. I gave a cry of relief when Meredith told me there was a steady pulse as Stacy's eyelids started to flicker.

"We need to get her home now." I ordered and Meredith and I cradled Stacy's body in between us since she was still unconscious as Bonnie looked around fearfully. We couldn't take her to the hospital because she always has a panic attack when she is in there and none of the sedatives worked on her. The last time she was in a hospital was about three months before the accident when she broke her wrist and she nearly broken a window trying to get out. So when she gets hurt, she usually toughs it out or get Bonnie's sister to check on her. She is much tougher than I could ever wish to be. I shook my head and refocused on my sister and trying to get her help. Behind us there was a sound of a twig breaking and that's when Bonnie squeaked on fear and hurried to catch up with us. It took us a while to get to where Meredith parked her car but we eventually did and I sat in the back with my almost mirror self.

"Please hurry Meredith." I begged which was rare for me. She glanced at me in the rearview mirror and nodded solemnly at me and sped through the town, breaking a few speed limits to get to my house. We got there in record time and Bonnie ran inside to get Aunt Judith as me and Meredith struggled to get my still out cold sister out.

"Aunt Judith?! Robert?! We need help!" I called out as we struggled to get to the front steps.

"Girls? What's the—oh lord!" Aunt Judith gasped as she saw the sigh of us with Bonnie looking anxiously at us, on the top of her toes to look over at us. Robert hurried and took Stacy from us and headed inside quickly with Aunt Judith following. Bonnie rushed over to us.

"I managed to get a hold of Mary. She's on her way over here right now." She blurted out as we all stepped in. I nodded gratefully and rubbed my hands over my face tiredly.

"Was that Annie?" An innocent voice called out to us from the top of the stairs. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Margaret holding tightly onto a plush cat Stacy got for her birthday a few years ago. I cleared my throat and tried to look calm as I looked at my baby sister.

"Yes it was. She just had a little accident, she'll be just fine. Don't you worry."

"Like mommy and daddy?" The lump on my throat grew bigger and I found it hard to speak but I tried to ignore it.

"Not exactly. Annie is perfectly okay. Why don't you go on to bed honey? We will _both_ say goodnight to you in a bit." Margaret nodded uncertainly but trudged back to her room, dragging the cat behind her. I sighed in relief and hurried over to the living room where Aunt Judith was fretting over Stacy who was laying on the couch like she had just fallen asleep if you didn't take in account all the blood over her. I bit my lip and walked over to take Stacy's hand as we waited anxiously for Mary to arrive.

"Mary." Bonnie said in relief as her sister came in, still dressed in her work clothes.

"Oh god. What happened?" Mary asked once she saw Stacy's still form and got quickly to work.

"We were just out at the cemetery visiting our mom and dad when she ran off. We assumed she would be alright because she knows the place like the back of her hand but then we… we heard her scream. It was terrifying! We ran in the direction she headed to and we found her like that with a lot more blood around her."

"Well it probably wasn't all her blood."

"What do you mean?" Aunt Judith demanded, crossing her arms. Mary looked at her steadily.

"She doesn't appear to being missing a deadly amount and she isn't as pale as a corpse so that's a good sign. And I can't seem to find a wound that would produce that much blood. The shock and adrenaline must have gotten too much for her and it could've knocked her out or it might've been her attacker if there was one but I can't see any open wounds on her head. She gotten lucky this time, she will be alright when she wakes up." She concluded and started to prod her neck to find a pulse point, I guess when Stacy let out a pained moan causing us all to freeze.

"Stacy? Can you hear me?" Mary asked but she stayed silent. Mary bit her lip in thought and looked up to us.

"Can anyone get me a wet rag?" She requested. Robert hustled and got one for her in moments which Mary took with a nod of appreciation. We all watched nervously as Mary started to clean Stacy's neck. Stacy let out another moan but stayed knocked out as Mary cleaned away all the blood till there was only two rugged holes to be seen and was still slightly bleeding.

"What in the world?" Robert demanded and leaned forward not that it did much because that was when Stacy finally decided to come back. She blinked a few times and looked at us all in confusion. She tried to sit up but Mary stopped her.

"No, keep laying down. Judith, do you have a bandage for Stacy?" Aunt Judith nodded and went in search for one. Stacy was looking at us in confusion.

"What's going on? When did we get here? Mary, what are you doing here? Why does my neck hurt so much?" She shot out question after question as Mary stopped her from touching her neck after she winced.

"Well?" She demanded. Bonnie, Meredith and I exchanged a look before I stepped up in front of her.

"You were attacked, Stacy. Don't you remember?" I looked at her curiously. She raised her eyebrows at me dubiously before laughing.

"You're kidding me right?" But she soon caught onto our expressions and her laughing died down.

"You _are_ kidding me, right?" She asked uncertainly. Aunt Judith came back with a plain bandage that Mary took and placed carefully over Stacy's marks.

"_Ow_!" She hissed and leaned away from Mary.

"We aren't messing with you Stacy. If you want more proof just look at your dress." Meredith said, crossing her arms. Stacy looked at her uncertainly but did so, yelping.

"Come on man! This was my favorite dress!" She complained loudly as she tried to rub out the blood stains with her fingers. Well, that was not what we were expecting to hear from her. Mary stared at her in confusion before shaking her head and standing up.

"Well me and Bonnie should probably head on back home. Call me if anything happens to her, I'll be right over seeing as we all know how much Stacy hates hospitals." Mary told Judith who took grabbed onto the red head.

"Oh thank you so much for everything." Aunt Judith gushed before releasing her. Mary gave a slight smile.

"I'll file a report if I was you, so this doesn't happen to someone else. Just make sure Stacy takes it easy for a couple days and give her a couple painkillers before bed. Make sure she drinks plenty of liquids and you know the drill already."

"Thanks again Mary." I spoke up, hugging myself as I glanced at my fuming sister who was still trying to get the blood out. Mary smiled at me.

"It's no problem. Come on Bonnie." She ushered her sister out and Meredith followed behind after telling us all goodnight. Stacy groaned and stood up but had to stop because she got lightheaded. Robert helped her stay up till she got better. She gave him a smile before heading to the staircase.

"I got to get changed out of this dress. Night." She said and she headed upstairs leaving the rest of us looking flabbergasted at her retreating back. How can she be all fine after this, whatever this was? What was even going on in her head?

* * *

><p>I really don't like this chapter but here you go. I finally found most of the paper copy pages and got the urge to write this version down. I have to be quick because I really need to do my homework my teacher assigned over break since I go back to school tomorrow. I like to procrastinate a lot if you can't tell. Well I'll write more later! Enjoy!<p>

1/4/15


	9. Pumpkin and Annie feels

CHAPTER 9;

I stared in confusion at my reflection after I peeled away the bandage to stare at the two dots on my neck. I gently prodded it but quickly stopped that as a wave of pain overcame me. Now that I was alone, I could at least stop pretending that I wasn't bothered by it. If I didn't pretend, I'm sure Aunt Judith would never let me out of her sight but since I did, she'll think that there is nothing too wrong with me if I acted like my usual self. She might let me get around without, as she thinks that if she mentions it I'll go into a mental breakdown. And I know this, because it happened to me after the crash. Hopefully she'll remember that and leave it be. I made a face at my neck and hopped in the shower, trying to relax after this whole issue. Well I definitely won't be going back to the cemetery any time soon. If only I could remember what attacked me. All I could remember was an overwhelming blackness before I passed out. I ended staying in the shower for more than a half hour, watching in horrified fascination as the red slowly faded into a clear color before I actual got anything cleaning done. I changed into my cookie pajamas before sneaking into my pumpkin's room.

"Annie?"

"Hiya Pumpkin. It's way past your bedtime. What are you doing up?" I scolded as I slipped into bed with her. She immediately crawled into my arms, hugging me nearly to death.

"I heard shouting and I went to look and saw you sleeping with a lot of blood on you." She muttered into my neck. I held back a wince as she pressed against it and forced a laugh out.

"I just had a lot booboo honey. And you know I don't handle booboos very well." I felt her tears as she clung to me. My lip started quivering because of her sniffles. Whenever she gets sad, I get upset even though I can't help it and it's very frustrating for me because if I get tearful she cries even more and then I cry more and it's just a very tearful job till someone distracts the both of us. I blame the fact that she and I share a better bond than me with my own twin and I feel more responsible for her since she _is_ the baby of the family. Aunt Judith is great and all and I love her, but Margaret and I are closer to each other than with her.

"I was scared. I thought you were like mommy and daddy." Great, she had to say that heartwrenching thing. I crushed her in my arms.

"Never! I will never ever leave you pumpkin!" I whispered fiercely. She pulled back to look me straight in the face,

"Promise?" She asked hopefully. I grinned and held out my pinkie.

"I pinkie promise." I said solemnly. She grinned and hooked our pinkies together, looking as happy as a child should. I gave her one more hug before turning to lay her down properly on her bed.

"Now it's time for the both of us to go to sleep." I yawned playfully as I tucked her in after handing her Snow the cat. She sat up and looked at me pleadingly.

"Stay with me?" I looked at her uncertainly than at the door. She jutted out her lip and turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"_Please_ Annie?!" I sighed before sliding in next to her.

"I should've never taught you that look." She giggled and curled up into my arms before going to sleep with me following soon after.

One of Aunt Judith's requirements for going back to school was that I had to wear a scarf over my neck which I knew people were going to speculate about considering it was really warm today. They will probably think I had a hickie or something. Oh I am dreading the rumors already. And another requirements was I had to head straight home after school if I didn't have a school related emergency which made me pout. I will never have a life again if I don't come up with some believable lies like pronto. But I accepted (mostly to see Elena get frustrated with Aunt Judith. _She_ thinks I need to stay in bed a bit more as if I was actually sick and everyone was treating me like I was made of glass. And that really annoys me without fail especially after I spent 2 days home from school thanks to my attack. Not looking forward to all my make up work at all) so here I am. I got dressed in my ripped jeans and a lavender laced top with my black scarf as required. I ended up wearing my only pair of shows that weren't gladiator heels for once. I mean, I wore those heels like 97% of my life and probably will continue to do so. I love my heels. Because I was super annoyed with my 'wonderful' twin, I for once broke my sacred twin law and left without her while she was still brushing her boring straight hair. I was walking all alone till I saw Winny and Justin walking and I smiled brightly before jogging to catch up to them.

"Hey baby," Winny greeted me with a coffee cup salute before tilting her head at me. "What's with the scarf? It's so muggy outside." She asked. My hand reflexed and went to my throat and I pretended to fix it.

"I thought it looked nice with my outfit. So what's up with you two lovelies?" I changed the subject and hooked my arms through theirs as we walked. They looked at each other but decided to ignore my evasive behavior for the moment and Justin answered my question.

"Nothing much. Just ordered our crap for the homecoming dance coming up. We're officially broke though." He groaned. My eyes widened.

"I totally forgot about that. Crap." I joined his groan. Winny giggled about both of us before turning serious.

"Oh and everyone was talking about our very own Elena Gilbert and how she got snubbed in front of everyone by our newbie Italian the other day. And then everyone was wondering where you were." She waggled her eyebrows at me. I shrugged her off.

"Stomach bug. Utter grossness. Judith completely banished me to my room with barrels of chicken noodle soup and crackers." I lied easily, shrugging. No need to worry them about my idiotic mishap.

"Ah. Glad you're better than. So how is Elena? She is still acting all frozen at school."

"Good. After the snubbing, we went to visit our parents till the upper duo showed up and interrupted."

"I heard Caroline completely broke off from their group."

"It wouldn't surprise me. She's been acting more and more bitchy since freshman year. It was only a matter of time." I sighed. "Oh can I borrow like all your work when I get my make up work? And I might need your homework answers from the night of the snubbing." I asked pleadingly.

"Sure. Do you have a date tonight or something?"

"No, I am just feeling lazy. Wait, hold up." I paused our walking as they looked at me curiously. "When was the last time I went on a date?"

"Last we heard, it was that busboy just before you went to France." Justin shrugged as Winny nodded in agreement. My eyes widened in horror

"I haven't had a date in four months!" I said I shock and pretended to swoon. I never lasted this long since I started dating when I was a sophomore. I always had a boyfriend or had a few friendly dates every couple months because usually I ended up feeling extremely lonely and I'm not as well put together mentally when I'm lonely. That's why my friends are usually always talking or texting each other. I am very dependent girl even though I am trying to be independent like Elena. It seems to be working then if I've been this single for this long. Justin caught me just in time as usual and swung me over his shoulder.

"Dude! No! You're too tall!" I shrieked and hit his back, trying to get down but failing. They laughed at my misery and after Winny grabbed my bag, we continued onto school like that, all the while I yelled curses at my supposedly best friends.

* * *

><p>I want to see if I can put the polyvore link that goes to stacy's outfit for school : wish me luck. www. polyvore cgi/set?id=150608310

2/25/15 (24th really but I just past the midnight mark. Oops)


	10. Stacy the cheerleader

The day continued on as normal, the teachers giving me a bit of a hard time as usual as I tried to catch up with the class till mercifully the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I decided then that supporting my friends as they tried out for the football team counted as a reasonable school emergency after I talked to my math teacher about me trying to get out of tutoring this kid in my class. I am good at learning stuff and actually getting it but god, I am absolutely horrible at explaining what to do. In the end, we will both end up confused and it won't help nobody no matter what she thinks. Anyways that works in my favor because I can tell Judith that I was talking to Mrs. Johnson and she can confirm it for me as long as Aunt Judith doesn't mention the time frame! It's a perfect alibi as I watched boys and a few girls get dirty. I watched in amazement as Stefan caught every single throw that was passed to him easily and out ran all the football players on the opposing side. Matt did amazing as well but he fumbled a couple times. I quickly ran off the bleachers once the coach said tryouts were over and I threw myself in Stefan's arms.

"You did absolutely amazing!" I cheered. Stefan stiffened slightly but gave me a small hug in return. I smiled widely and turned to do the same to Matt but I had to escape his arms quickly as he tried to get me a noogie.

"Hey, no touching my hair Matthew." I snapped playfully before slinging my arms around them both which was a bit tough seeing as they were both taller than me.

"Did he make the team?" I asked Matt eagerly. He laughed and gave a nod. I squealed and gave Stefan another big hug before jumping up and down in excitement. Sometimes when I get too happy, I get too hyper and I can't control it which is basically why Elena stuck to my side most of the way from preschool to middle school before we got into our official separate groups. I clapped my hands in excitement and I thought I saw Stefan look at my scarf with a painful look but I blinked and he looked normal so I shrugged it off but fixed my scarf anyways. It was slipping and I felt a breeze on the two marks which didn't bode well with me. I very much would like to forget the incident but they marks didn't make it possible at the moment.

"Congratulations Stefan! See, you were never gonna be the loner you thought you would be!" I cheered. Stefan blushed slightly and looked away.

"Is this normal for her?" I heard him whisper to Matt. I frowned slightly as I saw Matt nod and crossed my arms.

"I can hear you, you know?" I huffed. Matt gave me a cute smile and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry Stacy. Hey, are you gonna try out for cheerleading this year?" He asked as we began to walk. I grabbed Stefan's arm and started to swing it as we walked towards the parking lot.

"I don't think so. I already don't get along with most of the girls so why bother. Anyways, this year they have actual peppy girls trying out and you know how I am when there is too much hyperness around me. Takes hours for me to get back to normal. Like go Wolves!" I fake cheered.

"Aw come on Stacy."

"I'm not doing it. But Wisty and Celestial said they might,"

"Caroline is trying out."

"And why on earth would that make me change my mind?" I demanded. Matt looked at me before shrugging.

"I don't know. Hey Stefan, have you seen Stacy's Caroline impression yet?" I groaned as Stefan shook his head in denial.

"Why must you bring that up Matt? That was freshmen year and anyways she is still holding that against me,"

"Because it's funny. Come on, show Stefan."

"But I don't wanna." I moaned. Matt nudged my hip and gave me his puppy look.

"Come on. Just one Caroline impression. Please Annie." I groaned again at the look and growled.

"Fine! Just stop it with the eyes." I snapped and shook off his arm. I skipped ahead of them a couple steps and turned to face them, twirling my hair around my finger and I leisurely walked to Stefan.

"Oh Stefan, I need your help at home. I need some muscle to move my furniture in my room and I can't do it. Can you be a doll and come over at maybe six? My parents will be gone and not be able to help me." I pouted as I trailed my hand over his arm and turned to Matt, "Oh and Mattie, my car broke down." I pushed my lip out further. "Surely you can do something since you are the genius when it comes to stuff like this, I _promise_ to pay you back." I said huskily before breaking off in a deadpan look.

"I feel so wrong inside. I can't believe I let you talk me into that, Gross." I shook my head as the boys laughed.

"She can be a convincing mini Caroline, huh Stefan." Matt laughed.

"If she was taller and had red hair, I would've believed it was here in a heartbeat." Stefan joked. I rolled my eyes and took my place in between them.

"But what did you mean by gross? Should we feel offended?" Matt raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Not really. It's just that you're both my close friends. I mean, you're practically like my brothers. Yes Stefan, I'm including you in that." I said firmly at his wide eyed look and laughed before checking my watch before my eyes widened and I cursed before I started to jog away,

"Oh man, Judith is gonna kill me! I'm late!" I cried out in explanation.

"Do a trick and I'll buy you a chocolate tomorrow!" Matt called. I rolled my eyes but did a couple handsprings that led to a few turns in the air. I got some applause for that and smiled to myself as I jogged away. I frowned as I thought I saw Elena but she disappeared so quickly that I'm sure I was just seeing things. It wouldn't be the first time. At least I'll get some hot chocolate tomorrow. I love hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>I know, I know. I'm sorry it's late and this is a sucky chapter. I'll try and be quicker next time, promise!<p>

5/20/15


	11. Homecoming

"Okay, so why are you telling everyone abut your 'romance' with Jean-Claude? He was the gardener?!" I demanded as I fixed my hair. Tonight was Homecoming and we were getting ready in Elena's room.

"To make people think I am over Stefan." Elena said flippantly, messing with her hair to find a hairstyle she likes.

"Aaand to make him jealous, I'm assuming. It won't work." I rolled my eyes and placed the final rose in my braid.

"That's just one opinion." I sighed and slipped on my dress. It was really pretty in my opinion. It was dark blue with a black overlay and had a corset like top but the bottom fluffed out and went down to a little above my knees. My hair was in a braid I spent a week trying to learn how to do and it had pretty little roses intertwined with it. I pulled on my silver gladiator heels and started to put on my jewelry which was a pretty bracelet made up of little stars, dangly star earrings, a cute little diadem made out of stars and my little moon necklace which replaced my amethyst pendant sadly and I was basically done. Well now I had to put on my makeup but I was basically done. Elena was still picking out her jewelry.

"I like that necklace." I offered up, looking at her in the mirror. She paused and looked at the necklace in her hand.

"You sure?"

"Yep." I popped my lips, smiling at how dark my lips looked. Perfect. "It'll look great on you Ms. Violet." I laughed. She looked at it for a few more moments before shrugging and putting it on. Now here's the hard part. I had to do the perfect smokey eyes. By the time I was done, Elena was already finished with her stuff and waiting on me.

"This is why you do make up for Stacy." She laughed.

"But what if I mess up the make up putting on my clothes? I rather not risk it." I said firmly and looked at us both in the mirror.

"We are really pretty." I grinned at our reflections. Elena was all dolled up, looking like a human version of a crystallized violet while I had my starry night theme going on for me. Elena smiled and I headed down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Elena went in my room to get Bonnie and Meredith.

"Ooo! You look really pretty!" Margaret squealed happily. I laughed and picked her up, spinning her around slightly.

"But yet you are still the prettiest one here. I wonder how that's." I smiled widely at her. She laughed and put a messy kiss on my cheek before wiggling to get down. I smiled in thanks as aunt Judith handed me my shawl. The others came down the stairs looking all sorts of beautiful. Bonnie claimed my room, saying it has a better make up supply and more room and dragged Meredith in it which was why Elena had to get them. It was also the reason why I was in Elena's room. I don't think I could handle all the squealing from Bonnie because of how excited she was. And Meredith still gave me the creeps. Robert stared at them and blinked looking concerned. He opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and closed it.

"What's the matter Bob?" I asked curiously, unwrapping a peppermint. Margaret tugged my room, giving me a pitiful look. I rolled my eyes playfully and gave her one.

"It's nothing. I just remembered Elena is the form of the name Helen. And for some reason I was thinking of Helen of Troy."

"Beautiful and doomed." Bonne chirped with a smile. I raised my eyebrows.

"Better watch out then Helena." I teased and went to open the door as someone knocked on the door. I opened it and froze as someone's fist stopped right in front of my face.

"Whoa." I mumbled wide eyed. Matt's face was one of surprise and hung in the air for a few moments before Bonnie's date brought his fist down. I blinked and turned towards the house.

"Your dates are here! And Helena tell yours to watch it!" I yelled and squeezed past the boys as Matt's face turned super red. I sat in between Elena and Matt on the way there. To pass the time, I chewed a piece of bubble gum making sure to smack it to annoy Elena. And boy did it annoy her. She practically threw herself out the truck once we arrived just to get away from me. I smiled victoriously as Matt shook his head at me. I threw away my gum when I walked in all by my lonesome. I could've gotten a date, lord knows I had many offers, but I didn't feel like having company. And all the boys that asked were ones I already knew the reputations of. So yeah, no. I walked over to where the refreshments are and got stopped by one of the teachers who reminded I was one of the Homecoming princesses like I didn't remember. But apparently she was telling me how it was going to worked and when I should get ready to go on stage. I nodded absently and walked away quickly as she saw another princess. I wasn't paying attention as I bumped into Stefan. He caught me as I was going down because of my "flawless balance" and I smiled in thanks as I straightened up.

"I have got to stop doing that to you. Thanks for catching me though." I smiled at him and my head tilted to the side as I got a good look at him while he was not wearing his sunglasses. "Hey, your eyes are really pretty!" They were an interesting green color kinda like Winny's but his were more of an oakish color. He gave me a half smile.

"Thanks. You look really beautiful tonight." My smile grew and I gave him a quick twirl.

"Thanks Stefan! Since Helena was all dressed in light pretty colors, I decided to be the opposite of her."

"Helena?" I smirked at him.

"Inside joke. It's nothing really. Do you want a rose?" I offered.

"No thank you." I pouted but shrugged.

"Fine then." I pretended to be all huffy about it before I straightened up, eyes wide as I saw Elena on her way over.

"Oops, gotta go! Sorry. I'll talk to you later Stef!" He looked at me confused as I backed away. I gave him an easy smile mouthing sorry once again. I looked around in the crowd and smiled as I saw Justin's tall head stand above the other short people. I rushed over to him, pushing through the crowd. I lost count of how many times I said sorry and excuse me to the people I was shoving fast.

"Whoa there girl." Justin steadied me as I nearly tripped _again_. I scowled at myself.

"Why am I always tripping?" I muttered.

"Did you have any of the punch?" Wisty asked, holding up her own cup as an example.

"No. Did someone spike it already?" They all nodded and I sighed in relief. I took Wisty's drink and took a swallow. I held back a wince as it burned my throat slightly.

"That's strong." I scrunched up my face and took another swallow before handing it back to my lovely friend.

"Alright, let me get a look at all of you." I ordered and they dutifully stood in a line. Winny was wearing a red, orange and pink dress that just flowed everywhere. It looked wonderful with her hair and gave her a youthful look. She had on gold heels and each arm was full of multicolored bracelets. Justin looked dashing in his tux but something was missing. I looked at him critically but brightened up as I came up with something. I carefully pulled out one of my roses and put it in his lapel and pinned it with a safety pin Wisty so thoughtfully handed to me from her purse. Always prepared that one is.

"Perfect." I smiled at him and then looked at his girlfriend. Wisty was wearing a lavender dress that folded over and over down past her waist and went all the way to the floor. The top part of it was tight and had little sparkly beads on it. Her hair was like mine (she was the one teaching me how to do it) but instead of roses , she had jeweled butterfly clips. She just had on some flats underneath her dress. Celestial was wearing a white goddess-type dress that had gold linings. She had her hair down with some of it braided in a crown type braid and little honeysuckles tucked in. The dress was really flattering on her. The dress had a little halter neck thing that connected to her sweetheart line and left her arms bare. It flowed all the way to the floor like the others. She was standing at least two inches taller thanks to her heels and she looked like our own personal angel. I smiled at them after my inspection was over.

"We are some pretty people." I laughed. They joined me but then a slow song came on and Justin snagged Wisty away to dance. Celestial's date came over and they went off dancing leaving me an Winny by our lonesome. We ended up dancing to a few dances and my head hit her shoulder as I groaned while we danced to another slow song.

"What's the matter? Elena?"

"Yep." I sighed "Once again, loving sister to the rescue." I pouted and stepped away. "There's your date. See ya." I waved and stepped away as Samuel took my place. What could be wrong now?

* * *

><p>look for countrybaby99 on polyvore is you want to see Stacy's outfits or whatever, its really your choice. Sorry for the lateness and all that<p>

8.5.15


	12. Uh oh

I hurried to the bathroom where Helena went in and pretended to be nonchalant. I could see my twin try and stayed composed but those lines on her forehead gave her away along with her pressing her lips way to tight together. She is gonna get wrinkles soon if she keeps that up. I guess she finally found out that Stefan and Caroline was here together. To me that was old news since Celestial told me how Caroline cornered Stefan yesterday to get him to say yes to going with her. I forgot to tell her majesty about that though so I guess her mood is kinda my fault. Oops. I looked away from her and pulled my little purse out to get my lipstick out. Some of it went away when I stole Wisty's drink. Elena an her groupies plus I waited till all the other girls left and Meredith locked the door to keep out anyone else, their bladder or make up emergency be damned. I continued to straighten up my hair when they started their talk.

"Maybe it isn't such a bad thing after all. I mean you haven't thought about anything but him in weeks. Nearly a month. And so maybe it's just for the best and you can move on to other things now instead of.. well chasing him." My head snapped towards Bonnie and my mouth fell open as Elena looked at her slightly betrayed. Oh my god, what is she doing?! You do **not** tell that to a hurt Elena! Oh this isn't going to end well at all.

"Thanks so much for your support." Elena snipped, staring angrily at the petite red head. I started to mouth my disproval to Meredith as she came to Bonnie's defense.

"Now Elena don't be like that. She isn't trying to hurt you, she just thinks-" Crap.

"And I suppose you think so, too? Well that's fine. I'll just go out and find some other things to move on to. Like some other best friends and a new twin." Well that could've- wait what?

"What the hell did I do?" I demanded offended. She glared at me.

"You know exactly what you did, Stacy! You were trying to go after him even after I told you how I felt about him!" This is it, she finally lost it. I knew it was coming but I didn't expect it to happen this fast.

"Elena, I wasn't going after Stefan. At least romantically. I just wanna be friends with him." I sighed but she cut off anything else I was going to say in my defense

"Oh don't play innocent Stacy. You would have to be blind to not see the moon eyes you make at him."

"Elena-" I got cut off by a stinging pain on my cheek. My eyes watered at the pain and I blurrily saw her unlock the door and stomp out. Bonnie had gasped and she and Meredith looked shocked at me.

"Oh Stacy-" This time Meredith was cut off by me as I straightened up and drew a big breath.

"I'm fine. She just got a little high strung. I'm okay." I forced out and got some tissues from my purse to wipe up the remaining tears

"Everything is alright. And no one is going to bring this up ever again, right?" Oh believe me, when we get home I am going to let Elena have it but for now we are in public and we have an image to maintain. Plus I didn't want to get suspended for giving that twin of mine her just dessert. I focused on my fixing up my face as the wonder friends tried to figure out what to do about what just happened. I brushed on some of my blush after pinching it to match the other and lightly brushed it on the injured one so the finger marks didn't stand out so much.

"How do I look?" I said after a few moments of critically looking at myself./

"As beautiful as ever." Bonnie said quietly. Meredith nodded backing her up. I nodded and straightened myself up.

"Great." I straightened my dress out and walked to the door. I paused with my hand on the handle and looked back at them.

"Don't you dare breath a word about what happened and that includes to Hellena. What happened here never leaves the room especially after Elena and I have words, got it?"

"But-"

"Do you got it?!" I demanded, speaking through my teeth. They looked defeated but nodded.

"Good. Now go enjoy the dance, I plan on having a few more drinks before even looking at her." I said nonchalantly walking out. I met up with my friends and they brought me punch whenever I asked for it because they are such great friends. I accepted a few dances with whoever wanted one when it wasn't a slow dance and when it was, I danced with my friends only. I put on a smile as they called my name to the stage, handing off my diadem off to Mattie to hold for the moment. I accepted my tiara with a smile and stood next to the other homecoming princesses. My smile dimmed as Elena came forward but it came back when I focused on the crowd but I saw Stefan frowned slightly at me. I guess he saw my mistake and I slightly shook my head at him. He mouthed if I was okay. I rolled my eyes and gave a slight nod and looked away quickly as Caroline noticed and started to give me a funny looks and not in the funny ha ha way. I smiled and clapped politely for Elena and hurried off the stage when the ceremony was done but Stefan caught my arm and stopped me"

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked with concern in his eyes. My other hand flew up to my face and I avoided looking where Elena was flirting with Tyler. Which was really gross in our standards to be honest. She must be really pissed. Especially to do that in front of Celestial who was Tyler's date. She had her arms crossed and was looking really mad at my twin and her date. I will have to make it up to her for my sister tomorrow.

"Nothing Stefan. I have to go." I moved my hand to brush my hair off my neck when Stefan's gaze shot to it and his eyes widened in horror. Oh crap, I forgot to cover my reminder of when I got attacked

"Who- What did that?" I blinked lazily and my mind flashed back to the fear I had felt. The darkness that overcame me. The feeling of me slowly getting weaker and weaker despite how much I fought back. I shook my head to snap out of it and stared at my foreign friend blankly

"I... don't know. Look Stefan, I would love to talk to you; you know I would, but I have got to go before Hellena sees!" I yanked my arm out of his grasp and hurried away, leaving him to look at me in horror. What is his deal anyways? I looked for my group but didn't see them so I went outside to try and find them. All I saw instead was Hellena, Tyler and some of his jerk of friends piling into a couple of cars.

"Where are they going?" I demanded at Celestial who was staring at them in disdain next to the entrance. She cocked her head at me but didn't say anything

"_Please_ Cel! I don't trust Tyler when he's sober, I especially don't trust him when he is drunk. I know you are pissed with Elena and I am sorry for her actions but you know how he gets so please, where are they going?" I pleaded to her, looking at her earnestly. She sighed and that's when I knew I gotten through to her

"They're going to the cemetery to see something about the moon. I don't know. Have you seen the others?"

"No. Why?"

"They aren't answering their phones. I'll go back inside and check. Good hunting." She said absently and walked back inside as Stefan rushed out.

"Following my twin?" I asked curiously. He stopped not expecting me it seems and he stared awkwardly. I nodded my head in the direction she was heading

"They're going to the cemetery. If you hurry you might catch them." He nodded and I walked inside to find Matt. It seems Meredith was rounding up the gang to go after their blonde leader and was about to leave.

"I'm going with." I declared, falling in step with them. I spooked Bonnie and she hit me lightly on the arm. I smirked at her but focused on Matt. He nodded and I smiled at him.

"They're going to the cemetery. Let's hurry, Elena's a little drunk and she is such a lightweight." I said and got in the back of Matt's car. What have you gotten yourself into twin? I jut hope someone gets there before anything happens. After all, the cemetery isn't safe when the sun goes down.

* * *

><p>I'm a horrible procrastinator and I apologize yet again for it. Surprisingly it was Mythbuster's that got me through this<p>

10.25.15


	13. i'm gonna be a loner now

It was a quiet ride over to the cemetery as everyone was keeping an eye out for Elena and her new apparent friends. I sighed and fixed my dress so it didn't get too wrinkled as I looked out my window as we got closer to the cemetery.

"Oh my god! Is that Vicky Bennett?" Meredith suddenly gasped. I turned to face her side and my eyes widened. It was poor Vicky and she did not look that good. Her clothes were torn and there was blood staining some areas with her hair an absolute mess. Matt stopped the car, telling us to get her in the car as we hopped out.

"Are you alright? Have you seen my sister?" Vicky looked like she was going through a panic attack, hyperventilating and all that scary stuff.

"Snap out of it Vicky! Do you know where she is." I gave her a little shake. Bonnie was biting her nails beside me as Meredith looked like she was staring into Vicky's soul. Vicky slowly came back to herself and she looked at me clearly and shook her head no. I groaned loudly.

"But-" She drew out and licked her lips kinda nervously. "I have seen your friends. They went to the bridge. But someone was following them." She whispered loudly. My eyes widened and I thought back to the night where I was attacked near that damned bridge. I let go of her and bolted to the bridge, not caring if my dress ripped and tore at the bottom. I did not have a good feeling in this, something in my stomach was making it feel like it was full of bats. Not butterflies but these huge humongous bats that were flying all over the place and making me feel like I wanted to throw up. I ignored Elena's friends yelling my name and focused on getting to the bridge. I am not a very religious person but here I was, praying for my friends to be alright and not at that stupid bridge. I came to a slow stop as I was about ten feet from the bridge and my heart nearly stopped.

My friends, my beautiful best friends that I had known since elementary school, were all laying on the ground and with the full moon over head, I could see the dark red stains on all of them. I was frozen and I could barely breath as I started to freak out. But there was someone else kneeling next to an whimpering Wisty but she seemed unconscious. I didn't recognize the person but they were clenching Wisty's arms really hard. Hard enough I saw little blood trails from where their nails were digging into her arms. I looked around and picked up a good size stick that I could use to whack someone really hard if they tried to do something to me. Wisty gave out another little whimper and that's when I hit the figure away from her. My eyes widened as I saw the figure ended up being a girl in a dress. I couldn't focus on the details of who she was because I was running on adrenaline. All I saw was a pale girl with blood all over her face. My friends' blood!

The girl snarled at me and lunged at me. I panicked and tried to use my stick as a bat but I missed and ended up somehow stabbing her through the arm. My eyes widened in horror as my legs gave out, She yelled out in pain but just glared at me and escaped. Probably cause she heard the trio finally caught up to me.

"Stacy!" I heard Meredith shout at a distance. I ignored her and crawled my way to Winny, placing her head in my lap as I tried to make sure she was still breathing.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie shrieked as they came into view. I looked up at them with tears streaming from my eyes.

"I tried to help them but I don't know what to do. Meredith, what do I do?" I asked desperately as she came to kneel beside me. She placed her fingers on the inside of her wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Bonnie, call Matt. Tell him, we need him right now. And he is going to have to step on it." Meredith ordered and moved onto Justin. I just sat there uselessly, petting Winny's hair as we waited for help.

One hour later, and a couple blood bags courtesy of me since I had the pleasure of being a universal donor for my friends, a few annoying police statements along with Vicky's craziness as she tried to attack one of the nurses who was trying to help her and the doctor's were relentlessly urging us to go home. I was pretty woozy from the blood loss so I couldn't put up much of an argument. Matt picked me up and helped me to the car and Bonnie rode in the back with me. I put my head in her lap and tried not to cry. I have no idea what was happening to this town lately and I was not appreciating it one little bit. Why can't we just have a break already? It was a quiet ride over to my house if you didn't count Meredith and Matt talking about where Elena could be for a few minutes. Matt pulled to a stop and opened my door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I said teasingly, getting out. I placed my hands on his arm for a moment as I got a head rush from standing up too quickly. And all the missing blood I didn't have was probably not helping me one bit.

"You okay Stace?" He asked in worry. I gave him a small smile to reassure him but then lost my balance. He caught me and rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Do you need help, Matt?" Meredith asked, coming around to us.

"No, I got her. Can you open the door for us though please?" She nodded and moved ahead but turns out she didn't need to do it as someone opened the door for her and aunt Judith rushed out.

"Stacy, where have you been? We were worried sick! And where is your sister? When she- wait, oh my goodness, what happened to you?!" Her rant cut off as she got a proper look at all of us.

"Let's get inside for this, if you don't mind. She might not look it but Stacy isn't all that light." I hit Matt upside the head for that remark. He's such a rude boy!

"I take it back. You are so not a gentleman, Matthew!" I said annoyed. He shot me a quick smile as we walked up the steps. We all moved to the living room where I collapsed on the couch as soon as it came in reach.

"Okay before we get into what happened to you, where is Elena?" Aunt Judith demanded, crossing her arms and everything.

"We don't know." Bonnie said with her lip trembling. Aunt Judith raised an eyebrow and she started to tap her foot like she does when she is getting worried.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She went off with a small group somewhere while everyone was dancing and she didn't tell us that she was even leaving! We heard that they were heading to the cemetery so we all went to try and find her when we found Vicky Bennett all scratched up and bleeding. She said something to Stacy and then Stacy took off and after we got Vicky into Matt's car, we went to get Stacy when we found her near the bridge with Justin, Winny and Wisty all who were attacked and unconscious. We made a police report about it if you want more details." Meredith said to the police officer that I hadn't noticed was here. Aunt Judith looked like she was going to cry at any moment.

"Oh don't cry aunt Judith. It's all right! I helped them! I got rid of that nasty person who was doing it for the moment. It's strange though. They didn't look like the person who did it to me." I said offhandedly, looking up at the ceiling. My hand automatically went up to the place on my neck where I was attacked.

"You saw the attacker?" The police officer asked. I nodded and looked at her solemnly.

"It's not everyday you get to meet death again."

"Excuse me?"

"But it's strange." I continued on, ignoring her. "When it happened to me, I could only see darkness. This time, there was a light. But nevertheless they seemed the same. I can't remember." I said in frustration.

"What does she mean, when it happened to her?" Matt asked.

"About a month ago, Stacy was attacked near Wickery Bridge. It was around the time, that old man was attacked as well." Robert said solemnly.

"What?!" Matt shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"It's alright Mattie. I am still alive."

"But if it was anything like tonight, than it was just barely." Matt said with a hard look. I smiled at him as he tried to get calm again. He's such a good friend.

"But everything is fine. Everything was as it should've been." My eyebrows furrowed and I felt an overwhelming urge to say something. My mouth opened and it was like I had no control over my body. "The clock had struck eight and death was at the gate. But someone opened my eyes and I saw the five! Although I was weak and weary, someone told me things are going to get a lot more scary. I was attacked as were my friends but isn't anywhere close to the end." Everyone stared at me with a strange look and I looked away. My head felt funny but something in me felt relieved that got that out. But what the hell was that?


End file.
